Home
by person6
Summary: What Shuichi thinks about while he is away from both Yuki and home, slightly more serious with hints of random humor. Yaoi between Yuki and Shuichi


Another Gravitation one-shot! Whee!! They're fun to write up! Once more about Shuichi and Yuki, the inevitable couple! A bit different than other Gravitation fics I've read...I think I was original on this...I hope...maybe? And I just have to say, Caramel Frappachino's are the best!   
  
Warning: Yaoi between Yuki and Shuichi, Ryuichi-sama's insanity, Ryuichi-sama, the pure badness of my writing...  
  
It was a beautiful day, one of those perfect story book days where the sun was shining and the breeze was perfect. Fluffy clouds milled around in the sky blue...sky and everywhere the eye could see there were happy couples and elderly people and spoiled little children licking ice cream or in the much cooler teenager's case, a frappachino. Caramel to be exact. At a rather deserted grassy area a group of people were spread out on the grass, feet dipped in the shallow pond or just walking around the beaten path, admiring the day. A certain red-haired man had an arm around a young girl whose wavy locks of ebony flowed down her shoulders. They both laughed and whispered to each other like most lovers did. A blonde haired man was sitting in the shadowy refuge under a tree, calmly polishing a .38 magnum...least to say not many people surrounded him. A violet haired girl and a younger green haired sat at a bench, both eating ice cream and laughing at each other's jokes. The platinum hair of Tohma gleamed as he stood by them, laughing as well but lacking the sugary ice cream.  
  
Walking down the beaten path, hands laced under his vivid pink head as his large violet eyes stared at the fluffy clouds that lazily drifted by, one Shindou Shuichi meandered away from the group. Eyes were focused above and he wanted the quiet, away from the laughs. There was something that nagged at his soul, making his mind restless. He needed to think. A soft sigh made way to his lips and he slowly walked, letting his feet wander by themselves. The singer was on a tour, combined with Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck was making hits at every concert they did. It had been a long, hard-worked month and this was their last stop, before going home. Home...that was what nagged at him. He missed home...Shuichi missed his mug, his pillow for his delicate head, the beautiful scenery of the city that he saw every morning, but most of all he missed the click of a keyboard, the scent of cigarette smoke and cold coffee combined, and one Yuki Eiri.  
  
Shuichi felt his heart twinge the slightest bit...well actually, a really big bit. A small sulky pout made way to his lips. He missed Yuki...a lot...a lot, a lot, a lot. Even if the writer was usually grumpy and cold and brushed him off and made him sleep on the couch sometimes and called him stupid and many other things (Shuichi sometimes felt a little under appreciated) there were times when Yuki was affectionate, considered, and gentle, in short romantic...which he was very good at when he wanted to be, after all he was a romantic writer (or so he heard, he never actually read Yuki's books...too many words, too little time...). Like the time Shuichi got sick and couldn't sing, Yuki gave him tea and bundled him up in a blanket and let him sit on his lap the whole day, work abandoned. Then made him dinner and carried him to bed, even waking up in the middle of the night, when he was breaking his fever and having nightmares, just to soothe him and make him feel better. Of course then came morning, but it was that day that Shuichi cherished beyond the whole week. He felt pampered, loved for, and got that fuzzy feeling inside his heart that lasted all week.  
  
As he was thinking these cute, cuddly, heartwarming thoughts to himself something launched up in the air and promptly landed on his back. Okay kiddies, time for a science lesson. Newton's third law of motion states that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Action: Ryuichi landing on Shuichi. Reaction: Shuichi meeting the ground. Shuichi, meet the ground. Ground, meet Shuichi. Shuichi's head, meet immense pain.  
  
Shuichi thought he saw little Kumagoro headed birds flying around his head, but soon came back to reality and noted that it was only the dust floating before him and a certain Ryuichi slamming onto him. A hysterical giggle was heard and he could only guess that it was Ryuichi who found it funny...however, Shuichi concluded that he found it rather not funny...wonder why?  
  
"Shu-chan looks funny!"  
  
"Mrmph"  
  
Shuichi found out the hard way that dirt did not taste good and it was indeed hard to talk when a certain singer was sitting contently on your back with a pink stuffed bunny on your aching head while your face was getting very well acquainted with the ground. Turning his head to the side he managed to croak out,  
  
"Would Ryu-chan mind getting off of me?"  
  
"Course not! But Kumagoro likes sitting on your head."  
  
"Well, Shu-chan is more than willing to buy Kumagoro an ice cream if he gets off of his head."  
  
Needless to say Kumagoro found it very agreeable. After a moment to remember that the world did not spin around like the merry-go-round Shuichi was soon on his feet again, feeling fine. Together both began to make their way back to the group for Shuichi to fulfill his promise. As Ryuichi swung Kumagoro around, Shuichi feel back into his silent mode, wistfully thinking about a certain golden haired writer, wondering if he missed his lover at all. A little sigh made its way back as Shuichi thought about how Yuki was probably enjoying his free time.  
  
"Is Shu-chan thinking about Eiri-san?"  
  
Shuichi promptly blushed at being so easily seen through. He sheepishly ducked his head a bit, looking at his feet. Ryuichi let an arm wrap around the other's shoulders, cheerfully remarking,  
  
"I'm sure he missed you Shu-chan, don't worry!"  
  
Shuichi blinked at the conviction in the fellow singer's voice, staring at the large brown eyes that suddenly seemed to grow cool and confident.  
  
"After all, you miss him too, don't you?"  
  
The voice dissolved from quiet, calm, and knowing back to cheerful, childish, and hurried. Kumagoro swung around once, nearly whacking his head again.  
  
"Ice-cream! Shu-chan owes us one, doesn't he Kumagoro?"  
  
The other singer pranced his way down the path, meeting up with the others quickly, leaving Shuichi to stare for a minute. It was shocking to see how insightful the singer was when he was serious. He gave good advice and reassured him often. Smiling wryly he went to treat Ryu-chan to the largest cone of ice cream he could afford.  
  
Shuichi couldn't keep still. First he went to the bathroom about five times just to wash his face, check his reflection, just meaningless things until Noriko-chan complained that he was vainer than she was. That promptly put a stop to his trips. Then he tried to play some cards with Ryuichi but once more that ended up in just a loud...something. Ryuichi had tried to get Kumagoro to play as well, but of course the pink bunny didn't cooperate and that lead to a wrestle match between Kumagoro and Ryuichi...the results were yet to be solved. Then he began to pace about the aisle, after all it was their private plane and it only consisted of Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck and K, Sakano, and Ayaka. Nevertheless that led to Hiro throwing things at him, trying to stop him. The end result was Suguru strapping the seat belt on him and forcing him to sit still for the rest of the flight.  
  
Shuichi just turned his pink head to look out the window. It was night, pretty late. They were still above the clouds, it was odd. He could see the moonlight spilling down the open window, illuminating his hand. He smiled and watched the light shifting about. He stared at the group of people sleeping. Hiro and Ayaka were asleep together, sharing a blanket. Noriko- chan sat alone, asleep upright on her chair. Sakano was in a similar fashion, his glasses resting on top of his head. K slept with his rifle clutched tightly to his chest, one would think that a terrorist was hiding in the curtains of something. Then again, you never know...  
  
Tohma was asleep close to Ryuichi who had Kumagoro cuddled close to him. Tohma preferred to prop he feet up on the opposing seats while Ryuichi curled up in his seat, head resting on the armrest. Shuichi stared at the group of sleeping people and closed the curtains by the window, letting a blanket drape around his body. Closing his eyes, he didn't sleep, he just simply imagined Yuki. He imagined Yuki typing his story on his laptop, a cup of cold coffee resting just by his side. Perhaps a cigarette dangling from his lips, still lit as the end glowed like an angry eye in the dark. Or perhaps it was resting in an ash tray, smoke ringlets lazily stretching out to the ceiling. His fingers would be poised over the keys, ready to type at any moment. His eyes would be behind the rimless glasses, golden eyes that glowed in the dark. Beautiful golden eyes that matched him hair, gold spun silk. Rumpled and mussed as Yuki ran impatient fingers through his thick mane. With his eyes closed, Shuichi let a small contented smile slide across his face.  
  
In the plane, the only sound was the drone of the engines. The sleeping figures slowly shifted their sleep weighted limbs, sometimes letting out a soft sigh or moan. From a tiny crack from the curtains by the windows a silver of moonlight streaked by, it's soft moonbeam resting on a patch on the floor. It moved down the aisle before disappearing once more. Sweet dreams occupied the minds of all those asleep on the plane.  
  
They all made it home, sleepy and tired and ready to fall onto the bed in complete exhaustion, but home. It never sounded so wonderful to Shuichi's ears. He was finally home after a month of hard work. He smiled sleepily and made his way to the familiar door of their apartment. He blinked...what if Yuki didn't miss him...what if he was happy he had his own time alone. Once more fear of doubt raced down his mind and he slowly reached for his keys.  
  
What if Yuki thought he was a bother, that he was annoying and a waste of time? Did Yuki really think that? Did he really mean it when he called Shuichi baka and told him he had no talent? Then as his doubts began to run rampant around in his mind Ryuichi's voice cut through his mind like a knife, clear and sure.  
  
_"I'm sure he missed you Shu-chan, don't worry... After all, you miss him too, don't you?"_  
  
He smiled at himself and let the key slide into the lock and quietly entered the house knowing that it was too late for Yuki to be up and waiting for him. After all, Yuki never waited for him to come home. Shuichi carefully set his bag on the floor and slipped out of his shoes. He made his way to the living room, just to make sure that everything was in order and no major havoc had been wreaked. He nodded to himself and made his way to the kitchen, fully intending a steaming cup of tea. Looking for him mug he was disappointed to see that it was missing...he Yuki thrown it away? Pouting he noticed a cup by the table and to his surprise he found his favorite tea in his mug, waiting for him. Smiling he made his way to the balcony and stared at the horizon, drinking in both the tea and the skyline that he had missed so much. Everything was where it needed to be. The lights were shimmering in the distance, the occasional car making their way home after a long day like him.  
  
He sighed and turned his head to look to his left when he noticed a sticky note hanging on the wall. Upon closer look he recognized Yuki's elegant writing. He smiled at the message and couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling crawling up his spine to warm his entire body.  
  
"Enjoy the view."  
  
It was something Yuki said to him everyday right before he stepped out to the balcony with his mug of tea. Yuki never joined him; he was always on the laptop, typing away at his newest story. Yet even as he coldly dismissed Shuichi's daily tradition he always added as an after thought,  
  
"Enjoy the view."  
  
It was almost a hesitant thing, yet every night, and yet to fail he said those three words to him, and to Shuichi they were an apology. Smiling Shuichi finished his tea and took the sticky note down, setting the mug in the sink. He carefully placed the sticky note in his notebook from his bag, silly yes, yet he felt the need to savor the sweet show of affection that Yuki had shown. He almost felt stupid and yes, Yuki was going to tease him about it, but to Shuichi it meant the world. Creeping into the bedroom Shuichi saw the figure of Yuki in the bed, body covered under the blankets as the golden head rested on the pillows, hair spread out.  
  
Shuichi dressed and washed up as quietly as possible before slipping into the covers, wholeheartedly enjoying the fact that the bed was pre warmed for him by another figure by his side. He snuggled close to Yuki, taking in the long forgotten scent of Yuki that was starting to grow stale in his mind. He smelled the cigarette smoke combined with cold coffee and something sharp yet warm that was Yuki by itself. He kissed the smooth cheek and smiled before letting his eyes close in sleep. He was finally home. 


End file.
